1. Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments relate generally to multi-directional display communication devices, systems, and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication devices are now commonly used in a wide variety of commercial, governmental, and personal applications. A communication device is any device capable of communicating with a user or another device. Non-limiting examples of communication devices include phones, including landline and cellular phones, walkie talkies, personal computers, personal digital assistants, music players, and laptop computers. The physical appearance of a communication device may serve a variety of purposes, including aesthetic or data display purposes. For example, covers, such as fabrics, hard shells, caps, films, cases, or stickers, may be applied to the communication device to customize or alter the aesthetic appearance of the communication device.